


Folie a deux

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, M/M, PWP, Post Series AU, Psychological Drama, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of fleeing with Margot, Alana waits for Hannibal to make good on his promise. Set AU post episode The Wrath of the Lamb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be eventual Alana/Hannibal/Will but begins as Hannibloom so if you're not into that, go elsewhere :)

Alana checked her gun for the second time that minute. It comforted her to be armed even though she knew what she was doing was extremely foolhardy.

She'd sent Margot and their son Morgan away as soon as the plan for Hannibal's escape had been hatched. Margot hadn't wanted to leave her, knowing Hannibal would be coming for Alana. She didn't understand why Alana would risk her life. They had fought, but eventually Alana had convinced her trembling wife to go without her.

Hannibal had promised he would kill her, and he always kept his promises, but Alana was not entirely convinced. As much as she loved Margot she had unfinished business with Hannibal. Her feelings for him were complex. She knew he was a monster yet somehow she was captivated by him. The short months they had spent as a couple were among the happiest of her life. Despite herself she couldn't help believe that some part of what they had was genuine. That he didn't really want to kill her. And even if he did, perhaps her death would save the lives of Margot and her son.

More than that, she craved his insight. Ever since she and Margot had plotted Mason's demise, Alana had been thrown by how naturally vengeance came to her. Hannibal was a brilliant psychiatrist and a killer to boot and she hoped he could help her understand the darker side of herself.

So here she was, sitting by the fire in the parlour of the empty mansion, waiting for Hannibal.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Alana" Hannibal purred, noting that Alana had pointed her gun at him the moment he entered the room.

"What can I say, I'm sentimental" Outwardly she appeared relaxed, almost blase, but inwardly her heart was thumping in her chest.

"You risked your life to have a chat? We've had years to discuss things." He slowly approached her.

"I don't want to be your psychiatrist. This isn't a professional curiosity. I want to talk about us." She crossed her legs, looking into his eyes.

Hannibal chuckled, running a hand through his hair "You're saying that through 4 years, a wife, a baby and a stellar career you want to talk about the fling we had?"

"Was it just a fling to you?" Alana asked. She had to know the truth.

He was tempted to respond flippantly, to hasten the moment where he could crush Alana's delicate throat with his hands. But a moment of reflection had caught him off guard. He was thinking of the way his body had wrapped around Alana's as he had coaxed her to play the theramin. At length, he answered her "It wasn't just a fling."

Alana cocked her head at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You made me feel as if you understood me, though you knew nothing of my crimes or my true nature. For that I will always be grateful. That is why I have to kill you. You're a weakness to me." He let the admission hang.

"So you're really going to do it?" Alana asked, cocking the gun "After everything we've been through?"

"Everything we've been through is precisely why I must do it" He slowly approached Alana.

As he moved closer a thrill of terror went through Alana. But it wasn't pure fear, the danger and proximity to Hannibal made her heart race with excitement. She lowered the gun.

She could see Hannibal's chest heaving too. As his hands gripped her shoulders, she gasped. His thumbs came to rest on her pulse points.

"Goodnight Alana" he murmured, lowering his mouth to hers for a parting kiss.

Alana's lips felt seared by Hannibal's hot mouth and she returned the kiss with equal fervour. The gun dropped to the floor, forgotten.

She pulled herself out of the chair, pressing the length of her body against Hannibal's. He wrapped his arms around her body and picked up her petite form, pinning her against the wall. It would be a shame to kill her without taking advantage of her body one last time, for old time's sake of course.

Alana worked frantically at Hannibal's trousers, sighing as they dropped to his ankles. He had made short work of her lace panties, the torn fabric stuffed into his jacket.

After what seemed like an eternity he slid his cock home inside Alana's aching pussy. Her back arched in pleasure and her mouth found his. The kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue, both desperate to consume as much of the other while they still could.

Hannibal slammed himself into Alana, eliciting mewls of pleasure from her. He wished he could record the sound, he would certainly miss it when she was gone.

Alana could hold herself back no longer, writhing in Hannibal's arms as she came, digging her fingernails deep into his back.

He lasted only a few shaky thrusts more, spurred on by Alana's release. As he cried out against her lips, he lowered them to the floor. He peeled her out of her suit, expertly unbuttoning her low-cut blouse and planting kisses on her bare skin. He wanted to preserve her in his memory, every inch of her.

Alana was struck by the tenderness in Hannibal's touch as she lay on the fur rug by the fire. She wasn't fool enough to think he had changed his mind about killing her but was heartened by the realization that he did care for her on some level.

She had almost been lulled to sleep by the flutter of his lips when Hannibal straddled her hips, leaning down to kiss her mouth deeply. Alana felt his hands return to her neck and she began to struggle as he squeezed, looking into her eyes as he quietly told her not to fight it.

Her vision started to fade, black spots and dizziness invading her perception. So this is what it felt like to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana enters Hannibal's world

When Alana woke she was in a car, scenery speeding past her. "H-Hannibal?" She asked shakily, glancing over to the driver's side.

"Welcome back, Alana" He smiled. "I took the liberty of packing some of your things. After all, I wouldn't dare compromise your sense of style."

"But you killed me" she said.

"And I thought better of it." Hannibal said matter-of-factly. "It turns out I could no sooner kill you than kill Will Graham."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, at least for the time being"

"They're going to think I'm your accomplice" she stated.

"Yes, but I think we both know you made that choice when you decided to lie in wait for me"

Alana swallowed. It was true. She loved Margot, but she couldn't bring herself to sever her connection to Hannibal. They had too much history, and she was still fascinated by him after all these years. Moreso since she had started questioning herself after she had killed Mason verger. Who better to know what it meant to be a killer than Hannibal Lecter?

It was dusk when they arrived at a house perched on a cliff. Alana could hear waves breaking against the rocks below. Once inside, Hannibal drew her a bath, peeling her crumpled suit off her bruised and aching body. He set about preparing a meal as she luxuriated in the tub, trying to rationalize the sharp turn her life had taken in the last 24 hours.

She felt guilty for abandoning her family, but in a way she felt she had sacrificed her own life for their safety. Hannibal had her now, do what he will, and probably had little interest in pursuing Margot now. Alana also felt guilty for surviving. Her hope that Hannibal cared enough to let her live had been a small one and despite the bruises on her throat she desired him and the life they could have together. For Margot, Mason's death was cathartic, a release from the tyranny of her brother. For Alana it made her question everything she was. She had spent 3 years justifying her actions to herself by excelling in her career, as if enough good actions could undo the fact she had plotted and executed murder. Over time, she'd coped with it better but from time to time she still had sleepless nights. Margot didn't understand Alana's guilt and she had soon learned not to discuss her feelings on the matter with her wife.

Alana shook her head. It wouldn't be much of a life with Hannibal, on the run and the constant danger of Hannibal's personality threatening to come between them, but they would be together. She hoped he could help her find peace with her actions.

When the water in the tub had grown tepid Alana reluctantly pulled herself out. Wrapping herself in an oversize towel she went into the adjoining bedroom. Hannibal had laid her pyjamas on the bed and she donned them, they were striped cotton, men's style.

The smell of food coaxed her into the kitchen. Hannibal smiled at her as she entered, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. He removed a plate from the oven and set it on the counter in front of her. "Chorizo omelette" he said "rather simple but I haven't had a chance to stock up yet" he winked.

Alana made short work of the meal, she hadn't eaten in at least a day, and Hannibal's cooking was on point as always. After she had eaten, she looked at Hannibal, reaching across the counter to take his hand.

"I need to sleep" she said, wondering what things would be like when she woke up in the morning. It had all happened so fast.

"I won't detain you" he said gently, a hand on her back guiding her into the bedroom. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. A new kind of normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana adjusts to her new life

Alana woke early out of habit, groaning as she blinked her eyes open. Margot wasn't snugly spooned up behind her as usual, and their son had not yet crawled into their bed as he usually did.

A few more moments brought Alana back to reality as she remembered the events of the previous day. She was squirreled away with Hannibal by the ocean, awaiting an uncertain fate.

Rolling over, she saw that Hannibal was fast asleep beside her. Lacing her fingers with his, Alana leaned over and kissed him, needing a tangible reminder of why she was here and why she had given up everything.

He groaned against her mouth, enfolding her in his arms. "Why are you awake at such an ungodly hour, Alana?" he mumbled, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"You've obviously never had children" she smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes and fixing him with a bewitching gaze.

"Maybe I should try it" He growled, rolling Alana onto her back and pinning her wrists on either side of her head. "Do you think I'd make a good father?"

She wriggled her hips beneath him "I think you'd be devoted, but ultimately consumed by your other passions"

Hannibal found her honesty refreshing "Well we'd best make sure that doesn't happen then. Have you taken precautions?" He asked, hooking his fingers under the elastic of her pyjama bottoms and pulling them down.

Alana blushed, getting an IUD was one of the first things she'd done when she learned Hannibal was to be let loose. "I took care of it" she replied simply.

Hannibal pressed his mouth against hers possessively, kissing her with a depth and ferocity that was almost frightening.

Alana's body arched against him. She felt like his constant touch was the only way she could convince herself she had made the right decision. He still had her arms pinned and she loved feeling his physical dominance, though she struggled a bit because she knew he'd like it.

Hannibal was hot and ready, he adjusted his grip on Alana so both her slender wrists were held by just one of his hands. Using his other he guided his cock inside of her.

Alana sighed, everything just felt right when Hannibal filled her. She had expected him to move quickly, but he wore an expression of patience, if not tenderness.

Hannibal studied Alana's face, her mouth hanging open as she reveled in the simple sensation of his cock, hard but motionless inside her pussy.

At length, he withdrew and slowly thrust himself back inside Alana. Desperation and bliss flashed across her features. She was determined to make this last as long as possible, going slow added a whole other level of intimacy.

He wasn't being gentle out of selflessness. He knew Alana was a liability and one day he would have to do away with her. And even if she could learn to understand his darker urges, she would make a rather tempting snack herself. So he wanted to savor every last moment.

But for now they lay together in perfect sync, slowly inching the other towards orgasm in a sort of game where the winner was the one who came last. Though Hannibal outweighed Alana in physical dominance, in willpower they were both titans.

Eventually their rising pleasure was too much for either to bear and their movements grew erratic. Hannibal reached down and tweaked Alana's clit as her eyes slipped closed and she began to mutter, losing herself in Hannibal's insistent but measured thrusts. He bit back a groan as he came inside Alana, bringing her with him and admiring the flush of orgasm on her chest.

Hannibal rolled off her, chest rising and falling as he took slow, deep breaths. He was unprepared for Alana's question.

"Did you feel different after you first killed someone?" she asked, curling up against Hannibal's side.

"Being a killer, I'm sure you know the answer to that, Alana" he smirked cruelly.

Alana furrowed her brow, she had momentarily forgotten how insensitive he could be. "I might know what it feels like to kill, but I'm not a.."

"A sociopath. No Alana, you're not. To answer your question, yes, killing changed me, but not as much as the experiences that came before" he offered.

"Mischa" breathed Alana. He had shared the story of his sister's untimely death with her back when she was his student at Johns Hopkins. At the time she had thought him inspiring for rising above such a horrible event. Now, after years of studying him, she believed it had been a formative event that had shaped him into a man with little regard for the ordinary, especially pertaining to human life.

Clearly Hannibal didn't want to discuss the matter further. He threw the sheet off his naked body and jumped out of bed, making a beeline for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has trouble accepting the things she's done and it causes conflict between her and Hannibal

They spent the day avoiding one another, as far as Hannibal's innate politeness would allow. He didn't want to open old wounds or allow Alana to try and psychoanalyze him again. He'd had enough of that pointless bullshit over the past three years when he had been her patient. He wondered if Alana would ever accept that she couldn't cure him. That he didn't need to be cured.

For her part, Alana left Hannibal alone. She was afraid to anger him, feeling that bringing up his sister had pushed him far enough for one day. She had asked him the wrong question, she realized. He knew as well as she did that she wasn't the same woman she had been when Abigail had pushed her out his bedroom window. She wasn't the same woman who had plotted revenge against him with her then-lover Margot. She wasn't even the same woman who had held Mason Verger's head beneath the water until he stopped struggling. No, the powerful high she had felt killing Mason had matured into a cocky self-assurance, complete confidence in being the master of her own destiny, free of Hannibal and Mason's clutches. She felt if she had to kill again to protect herself or her family she could, with the caveat that she could never kill Hannibal. Alana would be lying if she didn't admit Hannibal's escape had destabilized her a little, but she knew him almost as well as she knew herself and was determined to keep him in check, whatever that entailed.

Hannibal felt it would be rude to ignore Alana completely, but he felt no need to be affectionate with her. Now he had sated his desire twice in as many days she was appearing more of a liability. He cursed himself for allowing desire for her mind and body to cloud his judgement. Yet some part of him thought her mind was too brilliant to be extinguished, especially if he could turn it to his own purposes, his way of thinking. He managed to spend a large part of the day out of the house, stocking up on fresh supplies and setting in motion new identities for himself and Alana, for when they inevitably needed to flee.

Alana was reading an old medical journal in the living room, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. She had dressed for the day in jeans and a sweater, feeling no pressure to put on makeup or dress up for Hannibal's benefit. They knew one another well enough by now. So she was surprised when he approached the couch and crossed his arms. "Go into the bedroom please, Alana". He returned to the kitchen, offering no explanation.

She obeyed, curious, and discovered one of her cocktail dresses laid out on the bed, a woven stretch shift with a pattern in shades of orange and pink. She picked up a scrap of note paper inscribed with Hannibal's delicate hand. Dinner is always an occasion, please put these on. Alana noticed he had also placed a pair of red stilettos, a ruby choker and earrings, and matching underwear, red lace of course.

Alana dressed, pulling her hair back in a lazy chignon and applying a coat of her trusty red lipstick. Wandering into the small dining room, she allowed Hannibal to seat her and pour her a glass of red wine. She gave him a small smile as he served dinner, what appeared to be pork loin with red fruit sauce, one of his old favourites. Briefly she wondered at the provenance of the meat she was eating, but truth be told she had more to worry about than if she was consuming her fellow man. If she was going to make things work with Hannibal she would have to compromise, at least until she had some leverage with which to control him. She was under no illusions that right now she was expendable, and would remain so until she could win his trust, and even then nothing was certain.

"I fear I was somewhat hasty this morning" Hannibal said at length, slicing a sliver of meat. "Perhaps you would like to tell me how it felt to kill Mason Verger, and I can offer my professional insights."

"You want to psychoanalyze me?" Alana asked with a tone of incredulity.

"Why not? You're doing the same to me whether you're aware of it or not. It's only fair that I should have the same opportunity." He smirked.

"But I don't need therapy. I'm a normal, functional human being."

"And yet you've taken human life. That would drive many people insane. So I'll ask you again, how did it feel to kill Mason Verger?"

Alana sighed, she hated to admit it, but Hannibal was at least partly right. She was terrified that he would see how alike they were, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine" she said, setting down her cutlery. "It was easier than I thought it would be. Having known he had to die for so long, the act itself wasn't hard. Besides I hated the way he treated Margot. He was an ugly person inside and out and I don't regret giving a better life to my wife and child."

"That explains the circumstances, but not how the act touched you" Hannibal replied, steepling his hands. "How did you feel?"

Alana swallowed, this closely guarded secret thus far she had only shared with Margot. "Powerful" she choked "it was like crushing a bug. But then afterward it made me sick, what I had done, but I still felt powerful. I suppose you've derived some satisfaction from your role in it all?"

"You know I'm very fond of you, Alana, and it always warms my heart when our hobbies intersect." Hannibal smiled warmly. It left Alana cold.

"I'd hardly call killing Mason part of a hobby" she replied "It was necessary for all our survival."

"And yet you admit that you got a rush from it."

"Yes, I suppose I did" Alana blushed. She and Margot had had some particularly intense sex the night that Mason died. "That doesn't mean I think killing people is okay."

"Of course not, only if you think they're deserving of it, apparently" he retorted.

It stung Alana like a slap in the face. Hannibal was right, who was she to decide who should live or die? She only knew the world was a better place without Mason in it. But by that logic the same could be said of Hannibal, though she didn't want him dead because he was the one person in the world who understood her, who could rise mentally to her challenges.

"I'm sorry Alana, have I offended you?" Hannibal asked when she did not respond, causing her cheeks to flush an even deeper crimson. "My my, I have struck a nerve." He was amused.

Alana lowered her cutlery in a measured manner, though her heaving chest betrayed the fact that she was fuming. "How dare you lecture me on killing people? You've got as little regard for human life as you do for a glass of cheap red wine! I'm not a monster, not like you, and I never want you to forget that." She slammed her fist against the table to prove her point.

Hannibal's smile broadened. In all the years he'd known Alana, he'd never seen her so fired up. "You're forgetting one thing dear Alana. By coming with me you have become complicit in my crimes in the eyes of the law. You may feign innocence but even if you do so with me, I can destroy you. And as much as you deny it, I know you enjoyed killing Mason, and now you have a taste of it you're much more likely to do it again. And when that happens I will hold your fate twice over." His tone was conversational.

Alana threw her napkin down on the table and shot out of her chair, fleeing into the bedroom. She heaved her suitcase up onto the bed and opened it, beginning to stuff the outfits so carefully unpacked that afternoon from the closet and into the case. "I'm done. I'm not going to let you blackmail me with something I didn't do" she spat as Hannibal followed her into the bedroom.

"I don't see that you have a choice" He growled, grabbing her by the wrist and backing her roughly against the door jamb. "You belong to me now, you're my responsibility. You don't go anywhere unless I say so." Hannibal's expression was menacing. "Just because I didn't kill you last time doesn't mean I won't do it now."

"Why don't you then?" Alana asked.

"You amuse me. But if you try to run, mark my words, I will kill you" he breathed the last sentence against her ear.

Alana shivered, terror keeping her pinned to the spot "Okay. Okay I won't run" she promised.

"Good. Wait here." Hannibal instructed, backing out of her personal space. He returned quickly, brandishing a pair of handcuffs. Motioning for Alana to sit on the bed, he cuffed her wrist to the bedhead. "Now I'm going to leave you here for a while to think about how rude you've been to me, and how you're going to make it up to me."

Alana opened her mouth in protest but quickly closed it as Hannibal gave her an icy glare "No Ms Bloom, no protests. If I had my way I'd already be turning you into foie gras." He departed the room with a flounce.


	5. Some kind of forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Hannibal make amends via some kinky sex

Alana lay on the bed, watching the shadows lengthen against the ceiling through stifled tears. She missed Margot's reassuring touch, the happy life they had lived on borrowed time, safe only until Hannibal's release. Alana sobbed for them both, knowing full well that until Hannibal died, her destiny would not be free of him. Eventually the tears passed and she fell asleep in the darkened room.

Hannibal woke her at midnight, gently wiping the makeup off her mascara-stained face. He had taken pleasure in her earlier suffering, but he had no intent to ruin Alana as long as she remained a non-threat. As much as killing Mason Verger had changed her, Hannibal knew the depths of his depravity outweighed Alana's a hundredfold. Yes, better to let he be at least a little bit blind, to think that she was as much a monster as he was. It would be better for them both in the long run, but Hannibal knew he had his work cut out for him; Alana was smart, and knew him better than anyone except perhaps Will Graham.

He uncuffed her, allowing her to stretch her strained muscles and use the bathroom while he waited, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alana hovered nearby, avoiding his touch and yet wanting his company, just so she felt a little less alone. She would've preferred the company of anyone else on the planet, but who she had was Hannibal, and if it meant the difference between crying herself to sleep again or passing out from tainted but blissful exhaustion, she'd take the latter.

Patiently, Hannibal sat, waiting for the inevitable moment when Alana's need for human connection would snap back in his favor. It amused him to make her all but beg for him when he knew she hated herself for desiring him. Eventually she stopped pacing and sat down wordlessly beside him on the bed.

"You and I are alike" Hannibal restated simply "there's no use denying it. Self-deception only leads to madness." He kept his eyes facing forward, body language ignoring Alana's presence.

"Hannibal" she whispered, placing her hand over his which were neatly folded in his lap. He continued ignoring her.

"Are you ready to atone for your rude behavior?" He asked, turning his head slowly towards her and meeting her tearful gaze.

"I-I'm ready" Alana sniffled, fighting back tears. She silently scolded herself, willing herself to be strong in the face of Hannibal's cruelty. "Just don't shut me out, don't ignore me" she lifted her hand, moving to cup the side of Hannibal's face. He slapped it down, grasping her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back. It was a test.

She passed with flying colors. The sudden burst of pain did not transform her into a simpering fool that Hannibal would have killed on sight. Rather it focused her, pulled her awareness to her body and made her hunger for the abuse Hannibal could inflict on her petite frame.

Hannibal manouevred her so she was kneeling at his feet. She looked a fright; her curls were frizzy and her cheeks tearstained. But there was a steely determination in her eyes that spurred Hannibal's lust.

Slowly he released Alana, curious about what she would do. He had a few ideas, of course, but he welcomed the surprise. Her hands began to trace along his calves, whirling over his kneecaps and teasing his thighs. She repeated the motion fluidly, paying no mind to the lazy bulge in Hannibal's trousers. As her fingers returned to his hips for the umpteenth time, Hannibal captured her wrists, guiding them to the waistband of his pants. He didn't let go until Alana had begun to pop the buttons and ease down his fly.

Alana rubbed her hand over the ridge in Hannibal's boxer briefs a few times, admiring the rise and fall of his chest. At length, she slipped her hand inside sighing as her fingertips brushed Hannibal's cock. The skin was baby-soft and, she noticed as she slipped his cock out of his underwear, pink with arousal. "I can think of a few ways this could go" she quipped "but I don't want you to have all the fun."

"You'll get your turn, Alana" Hannibal warned her "That is, if you're a good girl."

She rested her face on his thigh, laving a teasing stroke up his shaft with her tongue. "I thought the reason you liked me was because I wasn't a good girl."

In his distracted state, Hannibal found her logic maddening "I like you because you're you. Good, bad, it's all the same to me as long as you obey me."

Obedience. That was what he wanted from her. For his own convenience no doubt. Alana's inner feminist shuddered, but she felt best, felt safest, when he controlled her, when he used a firm hand to put her in her place. It was a darker side of desire that she had been unable to pursue with Margot.

Alana stroked Hannibal's shaft lightly as she took the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking gently. He shifted slightly on the bed, making it easier to slowly slip his length into her hot mouth. Bobbing her head, she cupped his balls, swirling her tongue around his shaft and over the head of Hannibal's penis.

He bucked his hips, hands grabbing at the tangled mass that was Alana's hair, forcing her down until he was buried in her throat, fucking her face with no mercy. She began to whimper, in discomfort or desire he knew not which. Hannibal did not relent until he had shot his load in her throat. As Alana sucked every last drop of cum from his cock, Hannibal gently stroked her hair.

Alana reached out for Hannibal's hand as she rested her head against Hannibal's upper thigh, nuzzling his cock. He took it, stroking her hair with his other hand. She had done well, but was still nowhere near making up for her rudeness.

"What a truly talented woman you are" He complimented her, in a half-serious tone "But I fear your sins won't be as easily forgiven. After all, I am a hard man to please."

Alana looked up at Hannibal, wide-eyed. "What do you have in mind?" She asked with faux-coyness.

Hannibal pulled her roughly to her feet and sent her sprawling on her stomach across the bed. He got up, stripped off his clothing and folded it carefully, and sat down again. Looking over Alana's body, his hands began to trace the same path as his eyes; up her bare legs and under her skirt, along the lines of her slender arms, down over her clothed back and buttocks.

Gradually he began to inch her dress up over her hips, revealing her red lace panties. Her ass was round and full, although proportionate to her petite frame. Her ass cheeks peeked out invitingly from the lace and Hannibal felt his hand cup them gently, almost of its own volition. He tucked his hand into the waistband, pulling the crotch of the panties high so they rubbed against Alana's slit. She sighed at the touch, rolling her hips.

"Keep still, Alana" Hannibal instructed. He slowly dragged the panties down, pulling them from around Alana's ankles and bringing them to his face to inhale the aroma of her terror and desire. His hand began to rub across her bare bottom, slowly introducing some playful slaps to warm the skin.

Alana relaxed into the mattress, she'd never done anything like this before, but it seemed as natural to her as breathing. She felt in a state of calm anticipation.

Hannibal now changed pace, switching his strokes to being firm but regular, watching with pleasure how Alana's ass turned pink. She soon began to struggle a little, whimpering and trying to stay still even though her base instinct was to avoid the pain. Eventually Alana could no longer avoid squirming and Hannibal relented.

"Alright Alana, I'm going to give you ten hard strokes, and you are going to count them for me, and then your debt will be repaid, for now." Hannibal said.

He began by rubbing his hand soothingly over her inflamed ass, then taking her by surprise with a hard but measured stroke to each cheek.

"One, two" she groaned.

The next two followed in quick succession, harder than the first, but not full force.

"Three, Four"

"Five" she cried "Six, Seven, Eight, Nine" the blows landed hard and fast. Seeing her flustered by the flurry of blows made Hannibal's cock twitch with desire.

Alana emitted a guttral groan as the final blow burned across her ass "Ten!"

Immediately after she had counted the final stroke, Hannibal scooted up the bed to make sure Alana was alright. It had been a tame session by his standards, but he suspected that Alana had far less experience than him. As he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, Alana was grinning at him wantonly. "Is it my turn now?" She inquired.

Roughly, he rolled her back onto her stomach, lifting her body so she was kneeling on the bed with her ass in the air. Hannibal wanted to see her ruby cheeks while he fucked her. He dipped his fingers between her legs and found her dripping with need. He allowed her to rub herself against his slicked fingers a few times before he withdrew them.

Hannibal spread her cheeks apart and slid his cock inside of her. It was a huge turn on for him that she enjoyed being hurt by him, being at his mercy. He hissed at the warm, tight canal of her vagina. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but tonight she'd been a good girl and as such he was going to reward her.

Alana pushed back hard against Hannibal's thrusts. She was wet from his domination of her, wet from the perfect angle of his cock in her pussy. It had been a hell of a day but all she could think about was how perfect this felt. The spanking, the mind games, all of it. She supposed she was meant to feel outraged by his actions, but there was an honesty in his brutality that Hannibal shared only with a select few. Soon all thought left her head as pleasure engulfed her body, tensing in Hannibal's arms.

When he had finished, Hannibal curled up behind her, stroking her hair. "Wait here" he whispered into her ear and ducked into the bathroom for a moment. When he returned he was carrying a hair brush.

"Sit up" he instructed, taking her by the elbow to assist her. He settled in close, wrapping his legs around Alana's hips. He began to work his way through her almost matted hair with the brush.

Alana's mind had room to roam again. She and Hannibal differed on such a fundamental level. But there was chemistry there, that was undeniable. Again she asked herself if she could look the other way just because of a good fuck. She shook her head, no, she could try and reduce it to that but it would always be far more. There was intimacy, at least at times, and sexually, hell intellectually, they were equals. Whether that made him more or less dangerous to her, Alana wasn't sure.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hannibal asked, kissing the back of Alana's ear.

"I was just wondering...where this is going...what it all means" Alana offered by way of explanation.

Hannibal chuckled "You can't have expected me to have those answers when you ran away with me. I hardly know them myself - so much depends on others, not least of all Will Graham. I cannot offer you any securities Alana."

"I know that. But when you spanked me, I-" her breath caught in her throat "I felt, it felt so right. In a way I never imagined it could or would." She glanced, blushing over her shoulder.

Hannibal put the brush aside for the moment. "Are you ready to confess that we are not equals?" he asked.

Alana shook her head "that's just it, Hannibal. I think we are equals except in bed, more or less."

"So what are we in bed then?" He asked, teasing her lips with a kiss.

Alana's face flushed crimson and Hannibal pulled back to appreciate the beauty of it. "When you hurt me, i-it makes me w-w-want to belong to you." She confessed, wearing a sour expression. "I don't know how I feel about that" she added more confidently.

Hannibal smiled. He could manipulate this situation in his favor. "I can't imagine how giving up control to someone who has always treated you with the upmost courtesy could make you uncomfortable" He grinned maliciously.

"I recall you once vowed to kill me. Almost made good on that promise." She replied.

"I told you I thought better of it. You only have to fear me should you try to run. Which dovetails quite nicely should you become my property. Two birds with one stone." He resumed brushing out her curls.

"Try and enjoy our time together Alana, for soon enough I'm sure Will will be joining us, and it won't do to be unprepared for his arrival."

"Will?" Alana asked "What makes you think he would come looking for us?"

"I left him a trail only he can find leading to instructions that he will follow."

"How do you know he won't go to Jack?"

"I have no reason to believe that he would betray me. I know his tastes, his desires. They are not dissimilar to your own I suppose, except he is far more reluctant to admit to them."

"Are you in love with him?" Alana asked seriously.

"Ever since I laid eyes on him; but we are the lion and the lamb, such an innocent will never reveal his full potential until I can lay my hands on him."

"Then I would be right to assume you don't harbour similar feelings for me" Alana stated calmly.

"My love is capable of being shared among many. And Alana, dear, I don't consider what I feel for you to be a small thing. But even when you were my jailer I was not obsessed with you, not in the way I have always been obsessed with Will."

She turned around and kissed him, understanding instantly. "That's kind of how I felt about Margot and you. I love her, but you're my whole world, whether you can reciprocate that or not."

Hannibal slapped her breasts playfully with the hairbrush. "I will do my best to take care of you, Alana, as long as you're a good girl. Now shall I give you ten more strokes before bed, just so you don't forget?"

Alana nodded, climbing into position over Hannibal's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal left early the next morning, waking Alana to use the toilet before he cuffed her to the bed again. Despite her confessions of the previous evening, Hannibal knew that her nature to do the right thing meant she was still a flight risk, moreso now she knew about Will.

He had lined up his latest victim and was eager to have him disposed of and refrigerated before Alana woke. Hannibal also took the opportunity to visit a rather specialized leathergoods store. He had a set of wrist and ankle cuffs made and also purchased some lengths of chain. He was sorry he couldn't go to his usual supplier who had made a set for Will a few months ago but the new tanner's workmanship was still of acceptable quality.

He hummed to himself as he butchered the corpse in the kitchen, leaving the shopping packed for now. The house sported a far less luxurious set-up than his old abode, but the chest freezer was still perfectly functional.

Alana slept late, worn out by the previous night's conversations and revelations with Hannibal. Slowly her eyes blinked open in the sunlight. She looked around for Hannibal but was not surprised to find him absent. As she heard him pottering in the kitchen she closed her eyes again. She wished she could smile at his enjoyment of his task, but she knew in all likelihood he was preparing a corpse for them to eat. It was almost a blessing that she was cuffed to the bed and unable to intervene. And even if she hadn't been it would've been suicide to do so. So Alana lay there and pretended whatever Hannibal was doing in the kitchen was completely normal.

Eventually he poked his head into the bedroom, wiping his hands clean on a tea towel. "You're awake. Good." He tossed her the key to the handcuffs "Here, go and take a shower. I can smell you from the kitchen."

Alana agreed with him, despite having a much less fine nose. She stood under the steaming water for what seemed like hours. Hannibal detested the scent of soap, so when she stepped out of the shower she anointed her underarms and crotch with scented oil. Then she slipped on a robe and wandered tentatively out into the kitchen.

The room was as spotless as when they'd first arrived. Whatever Hannibal had been doing, there was no trace of it now.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, moving around the bench and kissing her forehead.

"Coffee." She replied, her brain still playing catch up.

Hannibal smirked as he began to fix the coffee, in some ways Alana hadn't changed a bit. "But you will eat too, yes? It wouldn't do for people to think I mistreat my property." He met her eyes with a pointed glare.

Alana held his gaze for a moment before she looked away, cheeks burning. It was still scary to have it stated so plain and bold, the way she felt about him, the way he wanted to possess her. As if to demonstrate the point, Hannibal closed the few steps between them and lifted Alana's chin, assaulting her mouth with one of his routinely forceful kisses. It was all Alana could do not to drop to her knees.

Hannibal fingered her jawline while he passed her a mug of coffee. She was too distracted to drink it for a few seconds which made him smile. Shaking her head, Alana stepped over to the table, noticing the shopping bags.

"You've been busy."

"I've had a lot to prepare. I only readied things for Will. You were not part of the equation when I set this up. Thankfully for us both the plan can be altered."

Alana dared to peek inside a bag but found her hand firmly but gently removed from it. "All will be revealed in due course" He kissed her ear softly "Now drink your coffee and let me see to lunch."

After lunch they moved into the living room and Hannibal lit a fire. He settled in an armchair with a sketchbook and a pencil. When Alana went to sit on the sofa he gestured at his feet "Come and sit with me. Your place now is always at my feet, unless I wish otherwise."

Alana felt a protest rise and die in her throat and stepped shakily towards Hannibal, lowering herself to the ground. She felt a fleeting but reassuring hand in her hair and settled back against Hannibal's thigh.

They didn't speak, Hannibal sketched and Alana breathed heavily, her blood churning with the sensation of submission. It was at once electrifying and intoxicating, she burned for Hannibal with a feeling so pure it transcended the sexual. And yet it was somehow deliciously depraved.

After some time the warmth of the fire began to get to Alana and she began to doze against Hannibal. He smiled at her soft snores, adding the finishing touches to his drawing. Once he was done he shook her shoulder gently to wake her.

Wordlessly, Alana looked up at him and he passed down the drawing. It depicted a stag headed man clasping the jaw of Will Graham, as if to kiss him, with Alana kneeling at his feet. Both Will and Alana wore shackles.

"What is this?" Alana asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's my vision. Our future, if everyone is agreeable."

"Is it wrong for me to be amused at how important consent is to you?"

"Not at all. But I never promised that there would be no coercion involved. Take your situation for example, if you leave me, your life is forfeit. I imagine Will will be in a similar position. Or at least he will believe that to be the case."

"Why is it you'd kill me without hesitation, but not him?" Alana asked, curiosity furrowing her brow.

"Because you are a far greater threat to me than he is. I could make him do things you'd find horrendous beyond words. And yet somehow he would remain an innocent, because he couldn't help but enjoy himself, enjoy the feeling. Your conscience would get in the way of enjoying the moment, and you'd become a liability." Hannibal explained calmly.

"But I killed Mason Verger, I felt that rush" Alana countered.

Hannibal shook his head, patting Alana's head condescendingly "Many would say his death was deserved. And besides, I feel there are some levels a lady such as yourself would not stoop to."

Alana didn't answer him, but looked down at the drawing again. It reminded her of an image she'd seen before, a tarot card. She glanced up at Hannibal "Are you deliberately depicting yourself as the devil?" She asked.

Hannibal smiled, it pleased him that Alana recognized the reference. "The image has a certain parallel to our situation, don't you think?" He began to stroke her hair.

"Well these shackles look a hell of a lot more comfortable than those handcuffs" Alana retorted.

Hannibal chuckled, kissing her on the top of her head. "Wait here" he instructed, rising from his seat and going into the kitchen. He returned momentarily, carrying the soft leather shackles he had purchased for her. Kneeling down beside Alana, he fastened the sheepskin-lined cuffs around her wrists and took hold of the long chain that connected them. "Better?" he asked.

Alana looked down at the cuffs. They were certainly comfortable and the fine workmanship made her feel valued and protected by Hannibal. After all, his property would only have the best. "Are you always going to keep me in chains?" Alana asked.

"As long as it pleases me" he replied "In time I imagine you'll feel more yourself in them than out of them."

Alana blushed, looking at the tiny padlocks holding the cuffs closed. "They feel good. I mean they make me feel like you actually care about me." It felt strange for her to confess such feelings when only a week ago she had held ultimate power over Hannibal's life.

"I'm hurt that you would think otherwise" Hannibal replied "Haven't I always taken care of you?" He offered his hand and helped her to her feet, then pulled her onto his lap.

Alana smiled, it was true, despite everything that had happened between them, from her time as a nervous resident at Johns Hopkins, to when he had tried to blind her to his true nature, to now when he had been unable to kill her and made her his own instead.

Hannibal traced Alana's face with his thumb and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Alana wallowed in the tenderness, completely relaxed in Hannibal's arms. The combination of the soft robe, warm fire and tender kisses soon had Alana nodding off. She was vaguely aware of Hannibal carrying her into the bedroom and stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluffy Hannibloom smut so if that's not your thing look away. Will is coming soon, I promise!

Alana slept through the afternoon, and Hannibal took the time to watch her do so. She was so peaceful in sleep, unburdened by the complexities of her actions and decisions. He had set up a chair in the bedroom, feet up on the end of the bed, idly reading a book.

She began to stir around 6pm, and Hannibal got up, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead. "Wake up, Alana" he said gently.

"Hannibal" Alana breathed, finding herself still wearing the cuffs, though Hannibal had removed the length of chain for now. She shakily reached for his face, tracing his jawline as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Hannibal allowed her to direct his movements. Soon he was lying beside her as she explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue, hands running over his chest. There was langour in her touch which Hannibal reciprocated, resting his hands on her hips and rubbing her hipbones with his thumbs.

Eventually Alana pulled back to catch her breath, a contented smile on her face. "Hey" she said softly.

Hannibal matched her smile, continuing to rub her hips "Good evening, Alana." He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly.

She looked into his eyes for another few seconds, then surprised him by rolling him onto his back and straddling his thighs.

Hannibal chuckled, pulling the sash on her robe open.

Alana let her breasts fall into Hannibal's face as she began to unbutton his shirt, squealing at his attempts to nip at her nipples. Giggling, she pushed his shirt open and began to nuzzle his chest, inhaling his clean, masculine scent. She felt Hannibal's hands close around her body, pressing her naked form against his chest.

"Are you going to keep teasing me, Alana?" He asked, tracing her lips with his thumb and looking her in the eye.

"I'm not teasing" she protested "I'm simply taking advantage of the fact that we have the luxury of time" she kissed him hard for a few seconds "I have no intention of witholding your pleasure from you."

"I'm glad to hear it" Hannibal replied, capturing Alana's lips for another kiss.

She quickly pulled away, sitting back up. Hannibal took the opportunity to peel away his shirt as Alana undid his belt and trousers. She climbed down his legs as she stripped Hannibal's bottom half of clothes. Quickly, Alana clambered back onto the bed, planting a string of kisses along Hannibal's half-erect cock. "You didn't give me much of a chance to enjoy this last time" she purred.

Hannibal swallowed a gasp as Alana's mouth closed lazily around his cock. She didn't tease him, but varied the pace, location and strength of her attentions, gradually whipping him into a frenzy. "Alana" he moaned, gently taking her by the hair "Come here."

With a final tongue-kiss to the head of Hannibal's cock, Alana obeyed. She kissed Hannibal hungrily, allowing him to strip the robe off her shoulders and toss it out of the way. Alana pushed him away, leaning back on her legs, her wet pussy resting against Hannibal's hard cock.

She grinned as he ground up against her, clearly wanting to plumb her warm depths. Biting her lip, Alana resisted the sensation for a moment, turned on by the notion of Hannibal needing her. She met his eyes, which silently pleaded her to give him what they both wanted.

Alana guided Hannibal's cock to her entrance, slowly impaling herself on him without breaking the gaze. Her heaving chest betrayed her desire as she pulled back, thrusting back down on his cock more forcefully this time. She bit her lip as she continued to slowly thrust, taking all her self control not to go at warp speed.

Hannibal growled, grabbing Alana's waist and pounding hard and fast into her. He didn't take kindly to teasing beyond a certain point.

"Oh fuck! Hannibal!" Alana cried, hungrily cooperating with his thrusts. Suddenly, without missing a beat, Hannibal rolled Alana onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his hips, whimpering his name as he fucked her. As she felt her orgasm coiling in her spine she kissed Hannibal roughly, moaning hard against his mouth as she spasmed around him. Hannibal thrust long and hard inside her three times before shooting his load into her depths, cock buried to the hilt, with a long groan.

He began to kiss her face lightly as he caught his breath, sweat making their bodies slick. At length, he lay down beside her, hands still stroking her beautiful body. It had been as pure as the love they'd made while Alana was still blind. Somehow they'd been able to set aside the baggage of the past few years, not to mention the past few days, and remember the genuine affection they had for one another.

Alana watched Hannibal with a smile, slowly becoming aware of more in the world than just his touch. Her stomach rumbled audibly. "Are you going to cook me dinner now?" She asked cheekily.

Hannibal landed a playful slap on her buttock "Only good girls get dinner" He replied, weaving his fingers through her hair "Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

Alana looked solemnly at Hannibal's temptingly close mouth. "I'm always a good girl for you, Sir" she replied, capturing his mouth.

Hannibal returned the kiss, once again hovering his body over hers "Perhaps dinner can wait" he said gruffly. Alana nodded in agreement.

Hannibal dropped his head to Alana's body, licking her nipples until Alana pressed them firm and wanting into his mouth. He then trailed his tongue downwards, savoring the taste of her sweat. Finally he reached his destination, the apex of hair between her legs. He pulled on her inner thighs, parting the cleft between her legs. He began by blowing gently across Alana's engorged clitoris, until he could withstand the musky scent of her no longer. Then he sunk his nose into her curls, inhaling deeply.

Alana shifted beneath him, her clitoris finding the tip of Hannibal's nose. She whimpered quietly as she felt it venture down between her folds, smelling the scent of sex he had left behind inside her pussy.

"My dear Alana, you smell divine" he said "I wonder if you taste as good?" He lowered his head again, this time probing her with his tongue. She was still wet and swollen from their fucking, and as Hannibal began to flick his tongue over her clitoris, she gasped. "Oh please Hannibal, don't stop!"

Her politeness put Alana in Hannibal's good graces and he continued to eat her pussy, sliding two fingers inside of her and fucking her with them for good measure.

"Oh fuck Hannibal, YES!" She crooned, collapsing in a sea of whimpers as she came hard against his hand and face.

When Alana returned to the room, Hannibal was smiling over her. She captured his mouth for a kiss.

"Come on, it's time for a shower, and then we eat" said Hannibal. They both held their smiles for a moment before collapsing into giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arrives to join the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeere's WIll! My first ever time writing Hannigram so hopefully it's okay. Also Alana/IceCream OTP

Alana dressed for dinner in a black pencil skirt and a blue shirt. She made eyes across the table as she and Hannibal ate. The conversation was light and she felt like a burden had been lifted. They had just finished their main course when there was a rap on the glass.

Hannibal's smile broadened as he looked over to see Will standing outside the house. He excused himself quickly from the table, going over to the front door and opening it. "Will, how lovely to see you, please come in."

Will did so without a word and shot daggers at Hannibal. He had followed the older man's instructions against his better judgement and was unsure that he'd made the right decision. Hannibal took the duffel bag from his hand, putting it down inside the guest room and hurrying back to Will.

"Allow me to get you something to eat, or perhaps a drink?" Hannibal offered, taking Will by the elbow. "Alana, please" Asked Hannibal, gesturing at the leftover food. She began to fill a plate for Will, passing it across the table to Hannibal.

"Why don't you both go and relax in the lounge while I get dinner cleaned up" she suggested "I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about."

Hannibal nodded his thanks, retrieving a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the liquor cabinet on his way. When they made it into the lounge he sat Will down and set the plate in front of him "Until you have eaten, we won't talk. I must make sure you're properly looked after, after all."

Will's expression soured further, he wanted to tell Hannibal to go fuck himself, but he didn't want to give himself the satisfaction. Once he had cared about Hannibal, but that had been before his trust had been utterly betrayed, before he learned that the man he practically _loved_ was a serial killer, a cannibal. He hated that despite everything Hannibal had put him through he would still come when summoned, despite his happy and peaceful life with a wife and child. He wondered if he'd never left them, never gone to see Hannibal that last time, if he would be in the pickle he was now.

Hannibal watched the complex emotions wash over Will's face as he ate, sipping slowly from his glass. He was such a beautiful boy when he was suffering as he didn't have any poker face to speak of. It made Hannibal smile.

When he had finished eating, Will roughly pushed his plate aside and picked up the two fingers of scotch Hannibal had poured for him.

"It's good to see you Will. You have no idea how pleased I am that you've decided to join me."

"I might be here, but I haven't decided anything yet." Will shot back.

"I think it takes a certain amount of decision to come and find me, especially without alerting Jack Crawford. I don't have to worry that he's joining us, do I?" Hannibal asked.

"No" Will replied firmly "I just feel like I came here without thinking, everything has happened so fast that I don't know which way is up." He began to cry.

Hannibal set down his glass and went over to Will, sitting down on the couch beside him. "Shhh, it's okay Will, I'm here and I will take care of you" He put his arms around Will, holding him firm as he struggled "You don't need to worry about anything. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can you love someone like me?" Will whispered. He didn't understand Hannibal.

"Someone like you? What do you mean Will?" Hannibal asked with a curious tone.

"Someone so damaged, so imperfect. When you're so perfect."

Hannibal shook his head, looking Will in the eyes and stroking his face. "I'm not perfect. And as for you, even your imperfections are perfect to me." He kissed Will's forehead "Except, perhaps, that aftershave." Then Hannibal dipped his head and kissed Will once, hungrily on the lips.

Eventually Will's muscles stopped fighting Hannibal's embrace, but he could only withstand the intensity of the kiss for a few moments. He broke away, turning and crying hot, cathartic tears into Hannibal's shoulder while Hannibal stroked his back.

"Come now Will" Hannibal chided gently "You've nothing to fear. I mean you no harm."

"What do you want with me then?" Will asked, looking up during a break in his tears. "You say you love me, what does that mean?"

"I've made no secret of my attraction to you, Will. In time I hope you and I can embark on a sort of partnership, romantic and sexual. How does that sound to you?"

Will gaped at Hannibal's boldness "I don't know" he moaned "this is all happening so fast." He collapsed into tears again.

"I won't do anything without your consent, Will, but I seek to guide you, to teach you in my ways. I think you would be a delightful protege" Hannibal shifted slightly, Will's outpouring of emotion was causing his pants to be uncomfortably tight.

"What about Alana. Where does she fit into all of this?" Will probed.

Hannibal bit his lip "She was...unplanned. But I hold her in great affection - not as much as I hold you - but nonetheless her company shall be pleasurable for both of us, I think."

Will wiped the last of his tears from his eyes and sat up, blinking. He took the glass and threw back the scotch. Instinctively, Hannibal cupped Will's face, gazing into his glassy eyes. They seemed to search Hannibal's for some kind of impossible sign.

"I cannot give you a sense of self-worth, Will, you must find that on your own. The best I can do is love you and hope that you will learn to love yourself through me." He leaned over, closing the remaining distance between them and enveloping Will's skittish mouth with a kiss. This one was more tender than the last, more considered, designed for Will to relax into.

Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Hannibal kissed him. It was strange but he liked it. He'd been kissed before, but never in such a way as this, which was both incredibly tender and indelibly possessive. In that moment Will understood that engaging with the kiss was an act of submission. He wondered how else Hannibal might want to submit with a shudder of discomfort. And yet he leaned into Hannibal, eagerly deepening the kiss, made bold by the scotch.

At length Hannibal pushed him back, breathing hard "Easy now, Will, there's no need to rush things. Why don't you have a shower, and perhaps get some sleep. I don't think you'll want to remember our first time together with you in such a sorry state."

Will nodded, fingertips pressed to his lips. Hannibal showed him to the bathroom, planting a kiss on the back of his neck before retreating to the kitchen.

Alana was sitting at the counter eating ice cream straight from the carton. "How is he?" She asked with genuine concern.

Hannibal waited until he heard the shower running to respond. "Shaken. It is going to be rather a large adjustment for him I think. To embrace who he is rather than run from it."

"How can I help?"

"He'll need a friend, a confidante, someone he perceives as a non-threat."

"He comes here and finds us for all intents and purposes shacked up and he's supposed to see me as a non threat?" Alana rolled her eyes.

"I have given him assurances and will continue to do so. But that is merely the romantic. I was referring more to the fact that he views me as a killer and you as..as a cinnamon roll."

Alana raised an eyebrow "You're comparing me to a _pastry_?"

"Little as you might like to think it I think my _experience_ is somewhat more substantial than yours and certainly far more calculated."

"I can be his friend. I like Will. And I'm certainly going to make sure you treat him with the respect he deserves." Alana said firmly.

"I would expect no less from a woman with such great integrity." Hannibal said, taking the tub of ice cream and spoon off her and digging in.

"Did you show him the drawing?" Alana asked, looking mournfully at Hannibal and the spoon.

"All in good time. I think it was a fine thing he made it here, though I suppose I always knew it would be - Jack has him rather well-trained."

"You must really care about him. To risk your freedom like that."

Hannibal paused, spoon hovering over the tub "I'm in love with him" he said simply "It's only quite unfortunate that he's taken four years to admit to himself that he loves me."

"Did he tell you that?" Alana asked.

"He didn't have to. His kiss told me everything I need to know." Hannibal heard the shower stop running "Excuse me. I'd best see that Will finds his way to bed. I think he can stay in the guest room for the night. I wouldn't want to scare him away" He placed the tub and spoon back in front of Alana.

"Cookie dough" she said "Don't mind if I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Hannigram smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing Hannigram so I hope you like it. Much credit goes to my beta @hellabastian who helped me perfect Hannibal and (especially) Will's voices.

Hannibal let Will sleep late. He needed time to recover from his journey, Hannibal knew. It didn't stop him hovering impatiently around the guest room, waiting for Will to wake up. It had been so long since he had been able to spend any quality time with Will, they had years to catch up on. He wanted to know every detail of what Will had been doing with his life over the past three years, even the ones that would hurt him.

Alana stepped out of the kitchen, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands. "A watched kettle never boils."

Hannibal shot her a withering look, "I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"So go and sit by him. I'll make myself scarce." She replied dryly, stepping back into the kitchen. Hannibal could hear her heels click-clacking across the tiles and the patio door open.

Hannibal took a moment and considered Alana's advice before he quietly opened Will's door, slipping inside the room and closing it behind him. He relocated the desk chair and set it by the bed so he could watch Will's face as he slept.

The younger man looked exhausted, even in sleep. His hair was long and unkempt, his face had not seen a razor for at least a week. And yet for all that he looked at peace, which Hannibal acknowledged was a rarity for Will. Perhaps it was only in sleep that Will could achieve such a state, but Hannibal hoped not.

After 20 minutes or so Will stirred, eyes blinking at the light of day, momentarily confused by the luxury of crisp white sheets encasing his body. He'd refused Hannibal's offer of pyjamas the night before, opting instead for a t-shirt and his usual boxer briefs.

Surprisingly, he wasn't too startled by Hannibal’s gaze. While he wasn't used to being watched so intensely, he had spent enough time around Hannibal that his presence was familiar and non-threatening. He also felt reassured, like coming after Hannibal had been the right choice, that he would be safe with the older man.

"Do you give all your guests such personal attention?" Will asked, smirking slightly so that Hannibal knew he was kidding around. Mostly.

"You are not a guest," Hannibal replied, "You are family Will."

Will flushed at his words. "I've missed you", he said, "I thought if I put you out of my mind I could move on with my life," he chuckled “turns out it’s not that easy. I had myself convinced there for a while, but after I came to see you… I feel a bit like a salmon swimming upstream to return to its home to spawn. It’s hard work and goes against everything the world thinks is right...and yet it’s right for me, to come home to you. To stop running from whatever this thing we have is” Will swallowed.

Hannibal took a moment to consider how difficult it must've been for Will to come to terms with those feelings, let alone to open up about them now. "Will you accept my love now that you have ceased running?" He asked, silencing Will's premature answer with a gesture of his hand, "I don't speak of the kind of love between colleagues, nor friends. I speak of romantic love and all it entails. I desire you, Will. On every level. I want to give you everything."

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times. The kiss they had shared the night before had alerted him to Hannibal’s feelings, as well as his words, but somehow the totality of it all had not hit home until this moment. He opened his mouth again, to speak with some reluctance. "I'm not gay." His voice caught on the awkwardness of his words, "I've never been with a man."

Hannibal leaned back in his chair, surveying Will’s expression with some amusement. While Will was clearly uncomfortable, his acceptance of Hannibal’s affections thus far led him to believe he had not misjudged Will’s sexuality. "I don't believe that to be the case. In fact, I think your social awkwardness has simply prevented you from sharing a sexual experience with someone of the same gender. After all, you seemed to have liked it well enough when I kissed you, did you not?"

Will nodded reluctantly. He paused, mulling over Hannibal’s words before formulating a reply. "Maybe you can kiss me again. Just to see if I like it." He felt a flush creep across his face at his own boldness.

Hannibal bit back a chuckle, "That's a novel proposition Will." He got out of his chair and stood by the bed, giving Will a moment to scooch over so he could climb in beside him. He climbed under the sheets, noting how Will tensed as he got close. Hannibal took hold of Will's arm gently, stroking it in a soothing manner until the panic drained from Will's features.

Will reached for Hannibal's other hand, twining their fingers together. He forced himself to meet Hannibal's gaze, heart thumping in his chest. Then he leaned into Hannibal, leaving a mere inch between their lips.

Hannibal took the hint, he had to give credit to Will for making any sort of move after all. He closed the remaining distance between them swiftly, kissing Will at a languorous pace He was gentle, patient, leaving Will to set the pace and tone of the encounter.

Will felt more relaxed now that he had rested and the ordeal of finding Hannibal was beginning to fade into memory. He could not help but match the soft brush of Hannibal's lips, beard scratching Hannibal's clean-shaven face. Hannibal lifted his hand and cupped Will's face, tender and unforceful. He wanted to devour Will, but recognized the need for patience. Hannibal knew Will was shy and inexperienced and needed a gentle touch, especially compared to Alana.

Will's kisses grew hungrier and more frustrated as Hannibal returned his fervent kisses with seemingly endless patience. Will tried everything he could think of to inspire Hannibal to match his increasingly-frantic pace. His tongue darted inside Hannibal's mouth, tasting him, but found no equal to duel with.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the shoulders, pushing him away with some force. He was breathing hard, unable to conceal the desire he felt for Will any longer. "I think that should give you more than enough to make a decision on" Hannibal panted, wiping a hand across his now sweaty brow.

Will moved closer to Hannibal again, forcing his lips against Hannibal's. Hannibal didn't fight it, indeed he returned the kiss with equal fervor. The slow kisses he had shared with Will previously had left him extremely turned on and his patience was wearing thin.

Hannibal slid a hand down Will's body, pausing briefly over his hipbone before continuing downward and cupping his ass.

Will groaned, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, but despite being a little afraid of what Hannibal might do, he knew he wanted to get closer to Hannibal. His fear was far outweighed by his desire to be touched intimately by Hannibal, and to touch him in turn.

Sensing that they were on the same page, Hannibal stripped off his sweater and began to work Will's t-shirt up over his head. This took longer than either of them would've liked, owing to the fact they were reluctant to break the intense, almost violent kiss they were engaged in.

As Will worked on Hannibal's button-up shirt, Hannibal sat back, admiring Will's physique. Fit, muscular, but not in an excessive way. Hairless apart from dark strands peeking out from his underarms.

Once he was liberated from his shirt, Hannibal bunched the sheets down around their waists, his hands mapping Will's body as they traced every inch of his torso, occasionally dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear.

Whatever uncertainty Will felt he combated by mirroring Hannibal’s actions, lapping up the near excessive affection in his touch. He was delighted when Hannibal gasped as Will brushed his small brown nipples.

Hannibal captured Will's mouth again, pressing the length of his body against him so Will could feel his erection. He was happy to feel Will's cock hard against his hip. He ground gently against Will, he was so turned on he could've cum with his clothes on, but where was the fun in that? Hannibal forced himself to stop kissing Will, a truly herculean effort. "Undress," he commanded as he climbed out of the bed and stripped off his trousers and underwear.

Will didn't need to be told twice, though he hid himself beneath the sheets as he stripped off his underwear. As Hannibal approached the bed Will averted his eyes,a last ditch effort to avoid confronting the idea that he was about to finally sleep with a man, and Hannibal no less. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he just never thought it was something _he'd_ do.

"Look at me, Will" Hannibal instructed, tangling his fingers in the younger man's curls and lifting his face towards him. "You are in control here. If you want me to stop, you need only say so. Do you have a safe word?"

Will choked back a chuckle, blushing beetroot "A-a safe word? No, I don't."

Hannibal was not surprised. "You do now. What is it?"

Will looked lost for a moment before returning his gaze to Hannibal. "Abigail" he said with certainty.

Hannibal nodded and resumed his approach, climbing under the sheets beside Will. He resumed kissing him, hands hovering over Will's stomach for a moment before he closed a hand around his cock.

Will was tentative at first, nerves causing his erection to be only half-hearted to begin with. But Hannibal's large, warm hand soon began to coax him out of his shell, and after some time Will began to thrust against Hannibal's hand.

He gasped sharply as Hannibal used his other hand to rub Will's perineum, flopping back against the pillows and losing himself to the sensation.

Hannibal could tell Will was getting close by the drop of precum on the tip of his cock. He lowered his head towards Will's crotch, wanting desperately to taste him.

Will groaned in surprise as Hannibal's mouth closed around his member, tongue darting over the tip and sucking hard. The salty taste of Will's skin turned Hannibal on even more. Gradually he began to take Will's length further into his mouth, adjusting the position of his hands so Will could easily thrust against him.

Will’s hands gently gripped Hannibal's hair, needing to touch the man who was bringing him so much pleasure. Almost without warning his orgasm came upon him and he cried Hannibal's name.

Hannibal felt Will's thrusts grow shaky as the younger man shot his load down Hannibal's throat. He sucked and licked Will's cock clean until Will pushed him away, oversensitive after his intense orgasm.

Will pulled Hannibal back up to face him. Hannibal's dishevelled hair and swollen lips were a foreign but welcome sight.

"I must say, you taste very good Will. I hope you will allow me an opportunity to do that again." He smiled, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth onto the back of his hand.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to return the favor," Will replied, a little embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want to,” Will said, pausing for a moment while he found the right words “It just might be a bit overwhelming.”

Hannibal nodded, taking Will by the hand "Is there something you would be more comfortable doing?" He asked, voice husky with desire.

Will carefully lifted the sheets off Hannibal, exposing his erection which was almost purple with need. Slowly he inched his hand towards it, shaking slightly before his fingers closed around its hot length.

Hannibal groaned deeply, rolling his hips against Will's unsteady hand. His eyes narrowed to small slits as he watched Will stroke his cock, growing bolder as Hannibal responded to his touch.

Will began to increase the pace, rubbing his palm hard over the head of Hannibal's cock repeatedly, simply to hear Hannibal's strangled groan as he did so.

They set into a rhythm, Will's hand stroking steadily now along Hannibal's shaft as he thrust against Will's hand. Hannibal's breath began to rasp. "Oh Will," he breathed, hips thrusting erratically. Hannibal came with a moan, semen coating Will's hand and his belly. Will continued to stroke his cock until it grew limp, planting kisses on Hannibal's heaving torso.

When Hannibal had regained his breath he pulled Will's mouth to his own, kissing him hungrily. "I love you Will," he whispered. "Will you love me too?" He asked, stroking Will's cheek.

"I'll try," Will replied, kissing Hannibal's sweaty forehead. "That'll have to be enough for now."

Hannibal nodded, forcing himself to get up. "Come on, it's time we showered," he said, pulling Will out of the bed and leading him into the bathroom. He ran the water steaming hot, pulling Will into the spacious shower with him and kissing him deeply.


	10. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana catches up with Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unrecognizable from its draft form thanks to my amazing beta (she knows who she is!). Next one will be longer, I promise!

Hannibal and Will had gotten so distracted in the shower that the water had run cold. They hadn't fucked, but they'd never been so free to explore one another's bodies without judgement and interruption. Hannibal had set about kissing every inch of Will's exposed skin and Will had let him, even if he'd had to force himself not to flinch at the touch at first.

Reluctantly they got out from under the cooling water. Hannibal wrapped Will in a towel, enfolding Will in his arms as he did so. Holding him from behind, Hannibal kissed his jawline, admiring their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Will turned his head slightly so he could kiss Hannibal on the lips. It was becoming a familiar sensation, and he liked it.

After Hannibal had dried Will's hair and body they got dressed. Hannibal would've been happy to lounge in a robe for the remainder of the day but as Will had insisted on putting on clothes, Hannibal did as well.

They wandered into the kitchen and Hannibal began to prepare lunch. Will could see Alana sitting outside, wearing a floppy sunhat and reading a book. He decided to go and talk to her as they hadn't had a chance to catch up since he'd arrived.

Alana looked up from her book as the door opened, smiling broadly when she saw it was Will. She put the book down and got up, offering a hug to her old friend.

Although he was a little taken aback, Will accepted the show of affection, wrapping his arms around Alana.

"It's so good to see you," she said, pulling back so she could look at Will. "I'm glad you're here."

"I almost didn't make it," Will admitted, sitting down opposite Alana.

"What changed your mind?" She asked, her professional curiosity about Will getting the better of her for a moment.

"I've dreamed of running away with Hannibal for _years_. I just felt like there was never anyone who understood me like he did. So when he offered me the opportunity...I’m not saying it was an easy decision, but at the end of the day I’m much better when I’m with him." Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I wasn’t sure exactly what kind of relationship he was looking for, but then one day I realised it didn’t matter. I could love him any way he needed me to.”

Alana nodded, then cocked an eyebrow. "But I'm guessing after last night and this morning you know where Hannibal stands. How does that make you feel?"

Will laughed, wondering exactly how much Alana knew of what he and Hannibal had been up to that morning. "It's liberating I guess. I’m at peace, just knowing what he feels for me, and what I feel for him." Will grinned despite himself.

"I'm glad you're happy," Alana said genuinely, "I think I'm happy too. Or I will be. I'm still kind of coming to terms with the fact that I'm here. I wound up not taking my own advice." She looked down at her hands, nervously examining her fingernails. Alana still wasn’t proud of her actions.

"I must admit, I was more than a little surprised," Will replied. "Things seemed so solid between you and Margot."

Alana exhaled. "They were. I mean if it wasn't for an odd combination of my curiosity and Hannibal's mercy I wouldn't even be here."

She paused and stopped examining her fingernails to look at Will again. "I've known Hannibal longer than I've known just about anyone. He understands me and challenges me in ways that Margot couldn't."

Will wanted to be straight with Alana. He’d always respected her and didn’t want to have any secrets with her when it came to Hannibal. He wanted to tell her what had transpired between him and Hannibal. As he tried to find the right words to express his relationship with Hannibal, Will nodded dumbly in agreement with Alana. "When I say Hannibal loves me" Will began finally, then paused awkwardly, unable to find the right words after all. He looked to Alana for help, running his fingers through his damp hair and vaguely wishing the pavement would open up and swallow him whole.

Alana couldn’t help but smile at Will’s discomfort. "Are you trying to tell me that you’re lovers?” She asked gently, waiting for Will’s shaky nod. He granted it swiftly, and the fear of sharing his secret dissipated with a long exhale.

Alana reached across the table and took Will’s hand, meeting his eyes “I know Hannibal loves you in ways he can't love me, and I'm okay with that. What he can give me is enough. As long as you’re okay with him fucking me too?" It was a question.

Will looked down at their hands for a moment, remembering a time when he'd desired Alana more than he did Hannibal. Will remembered when he had first seen Alana in the staff room at the Academy, grabbing coffee before her first guest lecture. She was smart and funny and had taken the time to greet him even though he was obviously unimpressed with her, to begin with. She’d seemed a sort of rival at first, a blow-in from Georgetown with little regard for the workings of the Academy. And yet they’d become friends, bonding over their love of dogs, beer and profiling. There’d been that disastrous evening when Will had let her closer than anyone he could remember and Alana had rejected him. Not because she didn’t desire him, but because she wanted to play it safe. Much had changed since then, obviously. She would never have consented to a stolen life with Hannibal if she was as cautious as she had been back then. Will wondered if that meant she would be willing to give him another chance. He hoped so. Will had also come to appreciate that Hannibal made him feel more alive, more complete than he ever had without him. Alana had learned that desire was not clear cut, nor could it be compartmentalized into nothingness simply for being ill-advised.

Will enfolded Alana's delicate fingers in his hands. "I don't mind," he said slowly, and cracked a smile. "I guess I just wish I'd slept with either of you before you slept with each other." He chuckled.

Alana gave Will a small smile. "I'm sure Hannibal has a plan to make that up to you."

"What about you? Are you going to make it up to me?" Will asked, stroking Alana's palm with his fingertips. He bit back a grin until he felt Alana’s hand slap him on the arm, her peal of laughter echoing in the courtyard.

“Will Graham, you are a tease!” She exclaimed. It felt good to laugh with Will again.

Despite the fact it had only been half serious, Will’s gentle touch sparked in Alana the memory of the kiss they had shared so long ago, the one she had convinced herself to walk away from. Things were different now. The rules of the world seemed to no longer applied at Hannibal's outpost. Will was a hell of a lot more stable with Hannibal around to ground him. Give him a few weeks to settle in and she may well be ready to explore the road not taken.

"How do I know it won’t destabilize you?" Alana replied cockily, concealing her deeper emotions. In truth she needed time to process what was happening between her and Hannibal just as much as Will did.

“I guess you don’t,” Will replied “But you’ll never know unless you try,” he raised an eyebrow at her. “Besides, don’t you know how kissable you are?”

“You don’t think Hannibal will be more than enough for you to deal with?" Alana asked, ignoring his comment about her kissability save for a faint flush.

"I've always been attracted to you, Alana. Before Hannibal, even now." Will looked away shyly, the admission a difficult one to make because of Alana's prior rejection. "Things with Hannibal are...new. I’m not exactly used to dealing with such strong feelings, but I don't think he'd be upset if we wound up becoming...closer."

Alana smiled, thinking of Hannibal's drawing. She wondered if Will realized just how much he was playing into Hannibal's plans. She supposed she was too, and she knew more of them than Will did. But was that really a problem, so long as they were all happy?

"I think you're right," she replied to Will, squeezing his hand reassuringly before she settled back in her seat.

Hannibal opened the patio door, holding a tray containing some cutlery and glasses "I see you've had a chance to catch up. Excellent." He gestured at the sky with his free hand "And given the weather is so lovely, I thought we could take our lunch outside."

"That's an excellent idea, Hannibal." Alana enthused. Will nodded in agreement, smiling. Hannibal set about the glasses and cutlery on the table with a speed and precision honed by many years of fine dining.

"One moment, s'il vous plait" Hannibal said, disappearing into the house. He returned swiftly, juggling 3 plates of salad, rocket with roasted capsicum, mushrooms and tandoori chicken.

He set Will's plate down first, dipping his head to steal a kiss. As he put Alana's plate in front of her, he kissed the top of her head. Finally he took his seat at the head of the table, raising his glass to his lovers, very pleased with how things were going. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings" Will and Alana chorused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal spend a lazy, lusty morning in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure Hannigram smut. Enjoy Kittens!

The three of them settled into an easy rhythm of life. Alana would awaken early and steal off to the kitchen in search of coffee while Hannibal and Will remained in bed, sometimes sleeping, sometimes preoccupied with more amorous pursuits.

Alana would cook a lazy breakfast, knowingly leaving Will and Hannibal's plates to keep warm in the oven. She didn't begrudge them their time together. It was often enough that Will was asleep or taking a long walk in the brush by the house so she got to spend some time alone with Hannibal herself.

Will and Alana developed a camaraderie, almost making a friendly game of pretending to seduce Hannibal’s attentions away from the other. Hannibal, for the most part encouraged their light-hearted competition. From time to time he would gently chide Will or take Alana over his knee, a reminder of who was really in charge.

It was Saturday, or so Will thought. It was kind of irrelevant these days. Time had begun to blur together without any obligations outside his cocoon with Hannibal and Alana. Although Hannibal had grown used to Alana's early exits from the bed, they still jolted Will into consciousness on a regular basis, as had occurred this morning.

Alana had mouthed a silent "sorry" to Will as she exited the room and he snuggled back against Hannibal's body, listening to his lover's even breaths. He didn't want to wake him just yet. After all, Will had something on his mind and he wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject with Hannibal. Nothing earth shattering, he hoped, but something he required clarity on nonetheless.

"I can hear you thinking," Hannibal mumbled into Will's ear. " Awake so early? Is there something on your mind, Will?"

Will never ceased to be amazed by Hannibal's ability to read him like a book."Just an observation," he began.

Hannibal shifted into a slightly more upright position to properly regard Will's expression. "Go on," he prompted.

"I noticed Alana has been wearing cuffs on her wrists a lot. Does that mean something?"

Hannibal smirked "You're a seasoned investigator with experience dealing with some of the most heinous crimes. Yet you wish me to believe you have no clue about why Alana might be wearing those cuffs?"

Will was annoyed that his attempt at naivety had fallen flat. He inhaled sharply, and began to recite what he knew to Hannibal with the tone of a petulant schoolboy. "Cuffs are routinely used to restrain victims so they can't escape. Usually they're fastened to a solid object or to each other by a length of chain or rope. It's rare to see purpose-made cuffs unless the perpetrator is involved in the BDSM community."

"And how would you apply that knowledge to our situation?"

"Well the cuffs are hand made, high quality, they look like they'd be comfortable to wear long-term. Will frowned and met Hannibal's gaze “Which implies she belongs to you in a way that I don’t.” A sort of pained curiosity flashed across Will’s features “Why is that?”

Hannibal kissed Will firmly on the forehead "Very observant, Will. Do you doubt my desire to possess you?" He dipped his head lower and captured Will's mouth. "I simply wanted to give you time to get used to the situation. Your cuffs are waiting for you when you are ready for them." He grasped Will's upper arm, preventing him from getting up. "But for now, let me properly prove how much I truly want you.”

Will nodded, returning Hannibal's kiss and rolling onto his other side so he could run his fingers over Hannibal's naked stomach. As they began to dip lower, Hannibal grabbed Will by the wrist. "No Will, for now this is about you."

Hannibal spooned up behind Will, planting kisses on his neck and across his shoulders as he used his hand to coax Will's cock to life.

Will responded eagerly. That Hannibal, a man of such sophistication could love and desire a simple man like Will seemed nothing short of a miracle. The desire that stirred in Will at Hannibal's caresses made him less afraid to touch Hannibal and in turn enjoy Hannibal's touch.

Will broke the kiss to mutter something to Hannibal. "I want to try something," he began, face flushing red.

"Yes Will?" Hannibal asked, relaxing his strokes so Will could gather his thoughts.

"I know we've tried ass play before, but I think I'm finally ready. I want you to fuck me." Will glanced back at Hannibal.

"Are you sure? There's no need to rush these things..." Hannibal reassured him.

"I'm sure." Will's tone was firm "Please, Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded, kissing the top of Will's head and leaning over him to retrieve the lube from the night stand. He shifted so he was kneeling between Will's splayed legs. "Try and relax," he instructed. "We can take as long as you need."

Will nodded, watching nervously as Hannibal lubed up his index finger and used it to slick his hole.

"Breathe, Will." Hannibal gently instructed, waiting for Will's sharp inhalation as he slipped his finger smoothly into Will. He held it still for a moment, giving Will a chance to adjust to the sensation. "Is this alright?" He asked.

"I'm good," Will croaked. He was lazily stroking his cock as Hannibal worked the single finger inside of him.

Hannibal took his time to stretch Will, until he felt his body relax. He then withdrew his finger, priming it a second time with more lube. He let his fingers tease Will's entrance, refreshing the slickness before he slowly slid both fingers inside his lover.

Will groaned deeply as Hannibal's fingers filled him. The pressure on his prostate bringing him immense pleasure, especially as Hannibal began to gently thrust his fingers against it. They’d come this far before and Will had cum hard, semen soiling Hannibal’s stomach. Will released his cock, determined to last at least as long as Hannibal. He wanted to witness the pleasure he could bring to Hannibal by allowing this new level of intimacy.

Still, it was a tricky task to withhold his pleasure. Will whimpered and rocked his body against Hannibal’s hand. Mustering up every last ounce of self-control, Will opened his eyes and pleaded with Hannibal yet again. “Please, Hannibal.”

Looking down at Will, eyes glassy with pleasure, he could see how desperately the younger man wanted to please him by offering him the ultimate boon, sexually speaking. Hannibal felt his cock twitch, painfully hard after listening to every moan and mewl spilling from Will 

He withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube, pumping a generous amount into his hand and coating his cock in it. Then he positioned the head of his cock at Will’s entrance. “Are you sure you want this, Will?” He asked, waiting for Will’s nod of consent before he continued. Receiving it, he pressed the bulbous head of his cock into Will’s hole.

Will took a deep breath, the hot throbbing of Hannibal’s cock more intense than the careful ministrations of his fingers. It was a sensation he'd never experienced, but as Hannibal's cock entered him he realised that he had never felt as close to anyone as he did to Hannibal right in this moment.

Inch by inch, Hannibal eased his length inside Will, honored he was allowing him to do so. As he buried himself to the hilt he grunted at the heat and tightness of Will’s body around him.

“Will,” he panted. “Are you okay?”

Will forced his eyes open, breathing hard and nodding assuringly, “I’m okay.”

Hannibal nodded, maintaining eye contact as he slowly withdrew his cock from Will. As he began to thrust back inside of him, Will let out a deep groan.

Gradually Hannibal began to increase the pace, reading Will’s face and body to gauge his movements and applying more lube when necessary. Eventually he settled into a pattern of fast, even thrusts, struggling to maintain his resolve as Will keened and moaned beneath him.

“Oh, Will,” he breathed, burying himself inside of Will with one hard thrust. He reached for Will’s cock, stroking it furiously as he came hard, bringing Will tumbling into oblivion with him.

Will became aware of Hannibal’s sweat-drenched torso weighing heavily on his chest. He could feel Hannibal’s mouth nipping and sucking at his throat, punctuated by heavy breaths.

“You’re not going to eat me, are you?” Will quipped, running his arms over Hannibal’s muscular form.

“Not in the culinary sense,” Hannibal smiled in reply, shifting his weight onto his forearms and leaning up to kiss Will. “Would you like to try on your cuffs?” He asked.

“Yes,” Will said, then held Hannibal’s arms in place “But not right now.”

“Anything to make you happy, Will.” Hannibal replied, gently removing his now-flaccid cock from inside of Will and rolling onto his side, arms wrapped protectively around Will.

WIll’s mouth found Hannibal’s, giving him a kiss of thanks. For his patience, for his touch, for his love. The world could burn and he wouldn’t care because of what Hannibal had given him, and hopefully would always give him. The realization jarred Will a little and he pulled away, twining his fingers with Hannibal’s. “I-I love you,” he choked, searching Hannibal’s eyes for a response.

Hannibal cupped Will’s face, blinking back tears. He felt so privileged that a man as wonderful as Will Graham could love him despite everything. “I love you too, Will.” He replied, resuming the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willana

Chapter 12  
Hannibal watched Will who was sleeping soundly. Alana gently touched him on the shoulder and Hannibal rolled over, embracing her and giving her a lazy kiss.

“Look after Will for me. I have some business to attend to and I may be away for some time” Hannibal said, twining his fingers in Alana’s hair as she nodded and pushed him over her and out of the bed.

Hannibal was careful not to wake Will as he dressed, not wanting to disturb him for even a moment. He gave Alana a lingering kiss before he left the room.

Alana could see the allure of watching Will sleep. He was suddenly unburdened by the brilliant mind he carried around while awake. 

He began to stir, missing Hannibal’s form spooned against his back. Alana scooted across the mattress into the space usually filled by Hannibal’s body, wrapping her arms around Will’s waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Will began to breathe slowly and evenly, his hands settling atop Alana’s. Evidently the human contact was a comfort to him.

Alana allowed herself to doze off, snoring softly into Will’s ear. They slept in that position for a time, until Will rolled over, his palm finding Alana’s breast. He paused, confused for a moment before chalking it up to his imagination, and continued his motions to lean up and kiss what he thought was Hannibal. He was shocked to find Alana’s smooth skin in place of Hannibal’s morning stubble.

The discovery jolted Will fully awake. “Alana!” He exclaimed “What are you doing?! Where’s Hannibal?” 

She released him but did not move away “He went out. I’m under orders to take care of you.”

“Did he ask you to _spoon_ me?!” Will asked with a tone of distress. It wasn’t that he minded exactly, it had just been a bit of a surprise.

“You were missing him so I took his place. No big deal. It settled you right back to sleep.” She took Will’s hand. “It doesn’t have to mean anything at all,” She said reassuringly.

Will looked at Alana. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her naked - after all the three of them tended to sleep nude. But he usually averted his eyes, kept his focus on Hannibal. Seeing her now brought back memories of the ardent fantasies he’d had about her in the past. 

Alana certainly wasn’t coy about her nakedness, lounging back against the pillows as Will feasted his eyes on her body. She didn’t judge him or push him, things would happen with Will only when and if he chose it.

As if it had a mind of it’s own, Will’s hand reached up and cupped one of her breasts, brushing the tender underside in a way that made Alana sigh. He enjoyed the sound and sought to produce it again, this time daring his fingers to dart up over her nipple.  
“Are you sure about this?” Alana asked through hooded eyes, running her hand through Will’s hair and across his bearded cheek.

“Of course not,” Will chuckled. “But as with most things that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do it. If you want me to, that is.”

Alana smiled “Will Graham, you’re full of surprises.”

He returned the smile, “You mean you wouldn’t mind me...touching you?”

Alana’s expression turned serious “The only thing that stopped me before was my own pigheadedness.” She frowned. 

“I know you had your reasons,” Will replied, taking her hand. “I was unstable. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to be involved with me then. Hell, I can understand if you didn’t want to be involved with me now.” He chuckled nervously.

Alana trailed her fingers up the inside of Will’s arm and up under his chin, lifting it so he was looking directly into her cool blue-grey eyes. “I want you to touch me, Will.”

Will was satisfied with Alana’s consent. He rolled her onto her back, dipping his head to suckle at her breasts, hands pressing the soft flesh against his hot, wet mouth. Alana’s moans and sighs fed Will’s desire for her and he could feel his cock beginning to harden.He realized he’d had her on a pedestal all these years, some kind of goddess who would let him please her but never love him as an equal. Will recognized how wrong he had been about her; that clearly she desired him just as much as he did her. 

Once he had teased Alana’s nipples into hardened nubs, Will captured her mouth for a surprisingly gentle kiss. There was fire behind it, but neither wanted to rush this thing between them. Will allowed himself to get lost in the kiss for a few minutes, running his fingers over Alana’s delicate features.

“There’s something I wanted to try,” Will said, breaking away from Alana’s immensely kissable lips for a brief moment. “If you’ll let me.”

Alana looked at Will, eyes wide with desire. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well...” Words failed him, so he simply moved into his desired position, face hovering over the neatly trimmed triangle of hair between Alana’s legs.

She nodded her consent, restraining herself from pressing her mound against Will’s face. Clearly it was something he had thought a lot about and she was eager to let his fantasy be fulfilled.

Alana didn’t have to wait long. Will kissed her gently at first, tongue flickering through her slit and over her clitoris. She gasped as he laved over the engorged nub, clearly he had had more sexual experience than she had given him credit for.

Will lavished Alana’s pussy with his full attention. She tasted even better than he’d imagined, her musky fluids on his beard as he delved his tongue deep in her folds.

“Will,” she moaned, drawing out the final consonant of his name, hips rolling wildly against his face. He redoubled his efforts, sucking hard on her clitoris, willing her towards climax. He dipped two fingers inside her, eliciting a strangled cry from Alana. It was all Will could do to hold on as she rode his face and hand to climax.

“Fuck, yes, Will!” She cried finally, and he felt a rush of liquid coat his hand. He still wasn’t finished with her, licking his fingers clean before lapping up every drop of moisture on her swollen pussy. Eventually his head fell back exhausted against Alana’s creamy thigh, hand lazily stroking the curls between her legs.

“Will,” she breathed. “Come here.” 

He took her hand, body looming over her as she leaned up and kissed him. As she explored his mouth as thoroughly as he had explored her cunt, he became aware of his own desire. 

Alana paused, frowning at the thoughtful expression on Will’s face. “What is it, Will?” She asked, gently stroking his hair.

“It’s nothing...I just,” Will cracked a smile. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“If you don’t wanna we can stop,” Alana replied, running her hand down Will’s chest and tweaking one of his nipples. Her tone implied that she very much wanted to continue.

She let Will come to her, wrapping her arms around him and reciprocating his heated kiss. She could smell her musky scent all over him, taste herself on his lips. “Do you want me, Will?” Alana breathed, she caught his eye as it dropped to her swollen lips. “I want you,” she reassured him.

“Are you sure?” Will asked, searching her eyes with his own.

“Do I strike you as the fickle kind?” She quipped, then kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sure, Will.”

Will kissed her, mustering his courage and positioning himself at her entrance. He paused for a moment of reverence, suppressing the urgency to bury himself inside of her. Gently he pressed his cock against her entrance, sliding slowly inside so she had time to adjust to his length.

He watched her face carefully as he moved within her, memorizing every small expression of desire. As he withdrew from her, she met his gaze, her body naturally closing the distance between them. She looked so beautiful lying there, her bobbed hair curling around the white skin of her face, lips beestung and red from all the kissing.

As Alana wrapped her legs around Will’s waist she could feel his body hair tickling at her delicate inner thighs. She smiled in spite of herself, inhaling sharply as he thrust back inside of her.

Hooking his hand under her knees, Will positioned her legs so he could penetrate Alana more deeply. She groaned, feeling pleasure not just on a physical level, but an emotional one. It must’ve been difficult for Will to open up to her enough to give so much of himself to her.

Will found the sensation of being inside of Alana, hot and wet around him, was almost unbearably pleasurable. He longed to pound into her, but he wanted to savour every moment and sensation of his coupling with Alana. _In case it never happens again_ , he told himself. 

As Alana’s ankles rested on Will’s shoulders he began to put his weight behind his thrusts, eliciting increasingly loud mewls of pleasure from Alana. Every sound she made seemed to go straight to Will’s crotch.

He kept his thrusts even, but began to speed up, grasping Alana’s thighs for leverage. He was breathing hard at the exertion. His panting, Alana’s mewls, and the slap of skin against skin were the only sounds in the room.

Will threw his head back, willing his muscles to hold out as Alana began to climax, crying his name as he pounded into her. He felt her convulse around him and bit back a whimper, thrusting deep into the wet warmth once, twice, thrice until sensation overwhelmed him. He put his hands on Alana’s hips, holding his cock deep in her body until he shot his load and collapsed, exhausted, on top of her.

Alana wrapped her arms around Will’s shaking, sweaty form, stroking his skin soothingly as he recovered from his orgasm. He nuzzled her breasts contentedly.

“I’m not sure this is what Hannibal had in mind when he asked you to take care of me,” Will smirked.

Alana poked her tongue out at him. “I hope you’re not complaining.” 

“Complaining? No, never.” Will snarked back, wiping sweat from his beard. “Do you wanna take a shower?” He asked.

“Excellent idea. You’re gonna have to get up off me first though.” 

“Right,” Will smiled sheepishly, pulling himself up on his forearms and onto the edge of the bed. His legs were still shaky.

Alana crawled up behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Will took her arms, draping her arms around his torso. “What are we going to tell Hannibal?” He mused.

“The truth,” Alana replied simply, kissing an earlobe.

“D’You think he’ll mind?”

Alana smiled. “I think he’ll be reassured that I took care of you.”

Will erupted into chuckles, soon followed by Alana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram smut

Hannibal did not return until late at night. When he looked in on Alana and Will they were both fast asleep, curled up together. He smiled, retreating from the bedroom into the living room where he had deposited his shopping.

He whistled quietly to himself as he constructed a person-sized cage beside the fireplace, lining it with a stiff mat covered with a bearskin rug. He sat back a moment to admire his handiwork.

Suddenly, he noticed a presence in the room. Hannibal turned towards the door, finding Will standing in the doorway.

“Is that for me?” Will asked nervously.

“Will you be disappointed if I say no?” Hannibal replied, getting to his feet.

“It’s for Alana then,” Will stated. “Funny, I thought I’d be the bigger flight risk.”

“That’s hardly what this is about. She will revel in being my pet. I fear it would wear thin for you after a while.”

Will pondered a moment. “So how does keeping Alana in a cage benefit you?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk “It means I get you all to myself for a while. Just imagine the possibilities Will.”

The thought of Alana being otherwise occupied while Hannibal made love to him was a tempting one for Will. Too often he had wondered what she could hear through the bedroom door, though she never let on if she had.

“Come Will, let us go to bed and see what excitement the morning brings,” He put his arm around Will’s bare shoulders, ushering him back into the bedroom. In a matter of minutes, Hannibal had settled in his usual place between Alana and Will and he relaxed against them as sleep took him.

\---

When Hannibal awoke the next morning, Alana was already up. He felt Will yawn against his back and rolled over to kiss the younger man. Will reciprocated sleepily, his hands wandering down Hannibal’s front and teasing his morning wood. Hannibal felt Will’s curls tickling his chest as the younger man began to kiss the path his hands had made. He could feel Will’s hot breath against his cock, mouth eager and ready to take Hannibal’s length. Tempting as it was Hannibal didn’t give in. He had plans for Will that day and intended to see them through. He gathered Will up into his arms and gave him a more thorough good morning kiss.

As they slipped on their robes and wandered into the kitchen they were greeted by the aroma of pancakes. They dug into stacks of them smothered in maple syrup, accompanied by the strong coffee Alana had brewed.

Once he had finished eating, Hannibal sat back in his chair. “You have both been so good. I have brought you presents.” He picked up a small brown paper gift bag and handed it to Alana. “In recognition of your independent companionship,” He said simply.

She opened the bag, pulling out a leather-covered headband with cat ears stitched to it. Hannibal adjusted it so it sat jauntily on her head. “Now you will always be my kitten,” He said, giving her an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

Next he handed Will a larger bag. Will removed a set of fur-lined leather wrist and ankle cuffs, similar to the set he’d seen Alana wearing. “Thank you,” he mumbled, trying not to imagine all the things Hannibal would do to him were he restrained.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “I believe there’s something else in there for you. Go on, get it out,” He instructed.

Will turned scarlet as he gingerly removed a rather large butt plug from the bag. He gave Alana a terrified look, but she couldn’t help but giggle at his discomfort along with Hannibal.

“I have something else for you, Alana. Please come this way.” Hannibal led her into the living room, pulling off the blanket covering her cage. “This is where you shall sleep when I am busy looking after Will.” He explained.

Alana loitered near the entrance to the cage, dropping to her knees at Hannibal’s signal. She felt his hands stroking her hair and leaned into the touch as he scratched her behind the ears. Very soon she did indeed begin to feel like a cat and crawled into the cage, looking back at Hannibal and Will with affectionate mewl. She heard Hannibal lock the cage behind her and retreat with Will into the bedroom.

 

Hannibal locked the bedroom door behind him and turned to Will, taking the bag of bondage gear out of his hands. “Strip” He instructed firmly, watching as Will shed his robe, revealing his muscular physique.

Once Will was naked, Hannibal began to tighten the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, tight enough to hold him securely but not tight enough to cut of circulation. When he was done, Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair, forcing him into a kiss. Once Will began to return the kiss, Hannibal threw him face down on the bed. He fastened Will’s wrists and ankles to specially-made hooks on the bed frame.

A thrill of panic went through Will when he realised what Hannibal was doing.There would be no escaping his lover’s dark desires now. As Hannibal tied him down spread-eagled he could feel his ass spread and exposed to the air.

Will felt Hannibal settle between his thighs. His warm hands began to lovingly trace the curve of Will’s buttocks and thighs, thumb occasionally dipping to press against his hole. He groaned at Hannibal’s teasing, pressing his hardening cock against the silky sheets beneath him.

Hannibal squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began to gently slick Will’s entrance. Gradually he worked his index finger inside, adjusting his approach based on the sounds Will was making. When his finger was comfortably inside Will’s ass he began to gently stretch his opening until he could begin to accommodate a second finger.

Will groaned beneath Hannibal’s touch. He loved the delicious pressure against his prostate and the sensation of being filled by Hannibal. He longed for the day when he could take Hannibal’s cock in his ass, so he could fully return the pleasure Hannibal gave to him.

As Hannibal fucked him with his fingers, Will pushed back against him. He gave a whimper of loss when they withdrew, bucking against his restraints.

“It’s alright Will,” Hannibal said soothingly. He lubed up the plug he had bought, feeling Will sigh with relief as he worked it into his ass.

Will held still while Hannibal inserted the plug, savouring being stretched in a way he never had before. He groaned as he felt himself close around the end of the plug; he had never felt so deliciously full. He began to thrust against the sheets until Hannibal stilled his hips. “I’m going to roll you over” Hannibal said, voice gruff with desire.

Will relaxed as Hannibal unclipped his restraints and rolled him onto his back before reattaching the restraints. He could see the impatience in Hannibal’s eyes. As Hannibal closed his hands around Will’s cock, the younger man began to rock his hips between the plug and Hannibal’s firm hands.

As Will began to reach the point of no return, Hannibal released his cock. Will whimpered in frustration, hips rising off the bed as he attempted to resume contact with Hannibal.

“Be patient, my dear Will,” Hannibal said soothingly, running his fingers teasingly down Will’s side. “I’m going to give you what you’ve longed for,” He leaned over Will, kissing him hungrily, his hard cock brushing across the scar on Will’s belly.

Sitting back on his haunches, Hannibal looked at Will, helpless and restrained beneath him. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the plug, easing it out of Will’s hole. Hannibal put it aside and lubed up his cock, teasing Will’s entrance with his hot flesh.

Will felt bereft without the plug in place and welcomed Hannibal’s cock, holding as still as he could as Hannibal slowly slid inside of him. His body was stretched and ready, but Will was unprepared for the intimacy that he felt locking eyes with Hannibal as he fucked him.

He had never seen Hannibal look so unguarded, oblivious to the world outside of him and Will. For the most part he was gentle, Will’s tight ass providing all the stimulation he needed without needing to go hard.

Will let out a guttural groan as Hannibal thrust slowly but firmly inside of him, rubbing deliciously against his prostate. Will’s eyes began to slip closed in pleasure, but Hannibal’s firm hand on his throat forced him to meet his lover’s gaze as Hannibal’s thrusts grew erratic.

“Oh Will,” Hannibal groaned, blindly reaching for Will’s cock as he began to orgasm. He drew out his last few thrusts with long strokes of Will’s cock, feeling Will spasm beneath him as he shot his load inside Will.

Breathing raggedly, Hannibal collapsed atop his lover, allowing Will’s tight hole to milk every last drop of pleasure from his member. He unclipped Will’s arms so they could embrace him. They remained locked in a kiss for some time, neither willing to break the new depths of intimacy they had discovered.

When Hannibal finally pulled out of Will, he reinserted the plug. He wanted Will to always be ready to take his cock. Finally he unclipped Will’s feet, rolling him onto his side and spooning up protectively behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Hannibloom

While Hannibal and Will were busy with their lovemaking, Alana explored the boundaries of her cage. It was constructed of sturdy black wire, fine enough to poke a finger out of but not a hand or foot. She tried to stand, but found herself contained as soon as she tried to rise off her haunches. 

She kneeled on the soft sheepskin, rotating so she could take in the panorama of Hannibal’s living room, kitchen, and the hallway that led to the bedroom. It was then she noticed a glittery ribbon tied to the roof of the cage. 

Somehow the surreal situation with Will and Hannibal, coupled with the cozy cage she now found herself inspired in Alana a playfulness she had previously been too uptight to embrace. She began to bat at the ribbon with what she thought of as her paws, rolling onto her back and kicking her feet against it. Finally, once the end was chewed and wet with saliva, she let go of it, rolling onto her side and curling up for a nap.

It was a few hours before Hannibal emerged from the bedroom, leaving Will to sleep a little longer. He smiled for a moment at Alana’s relaxed snores before he tapped the side of the cage sharply, awakening her. She looked around bewildered, nearly banging her head as she went to stand.

“Hannibal?” Her voice was groggy.

“Time to wake up now Kitten,” he said in a soft tone, concerned with her wellbeing. “Would you like some water?”

She nodded, drawing back when she saw his stern expression.

“How would a polite Kitten ask?” He prompted, disappointment in his voice.

“Yes please, Sir” She responded, eager to please.

As he filled a bowl with water, Hannibal reflected that Alana seemed to submit most naturally to him, and it would be excellent to train her. When he returned to the living room he opened the side of the cage and put down the bowl so his Kitten could drink long and deep. 

When she was finished, Hannibal pulled Alana’s mouth to him in a tender but possessive kiss. He pulled her out of the cage and onto her feet, allowing her cramped muscles to stretch. Then he slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

Hannibal led her briefly through the house. It was too small to properly confuse her senses, but he wanted to give at least some illusion of movement. Finally he settled in a seat, pulling Alana down so she lay across his lap.

With her buttocks in the air, Alana could feel the heat of the low-burning fire against her skin. Soon Hannibal’s delicate hands began to trace from the top of her thighs, over her buttocks and across her lower back.  
“You’ve been a very good girl,” Hannibal purred. “And only good girls get punished.”

Alana flinched beneath him. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to punish her, it was just it was something she’d never done before. And as much as Alana wanted to cross examine him to find out exactly what he had planned - he was a serial killer, for God’s sake - she sensed that the appropriate response at the moment was to trust Hannibal to look after her.

Hannibal smiled as Alana relaxed back into his lap. He resumed his stroking for a moment, before administering a sharp smack to her left buttock. Alana stayed still as he continued to spank her, distributing the blows randomly but evenly across both sides. Before too long, Alana whimpered along with the strokes, the heat of the fire only adding to the sting on her bottom. Hannibal finally relented with three hard counted strokes to each buttock that left Alana whimpering in his arms.

He immediately ran his cool hands over the inflamed skin before withdrawing for a moment. When his touch returned it was light but sharp. This time Alana couldn’t contain her curiosity “Sir,” she asked. “What is that?”

Hannibal stroked the length of her body from crown to heel. “They call them vampire gloves. Essentially leather gloves covered in metal points that feel pleasurable to the touch, whether used softly or firmly.” He demonstrated, tracing Alana’s shoulders and inducing a shudder to run through her body.

“Oh, that’s nice,” She sighed as Hannibal stroked her. He rolled her in his arms, the points of the gloves digging into the flesh of her hip. Alana arched at the pinch of pain, her mouth falling open. Hannibal couldn’t resist kissing her, wrenching her head back by grabbing her hair and trailing his lips down Alana’s exposed neck.

Hannibal could feel Alana’s pulse begin to race beneath his tongue. He grabbed her breast, digging the points of the glove into the sensitive flesh and inducing a low moan from Alana. He nipped and sucked at her neck, holding her steady by her hair, stroking his hand lightly over Alana’s body as she arched towards his touch.

Suddenly, he released her hair, removing the gloves before he took hold of her again. He met her lips again, his smooth hands brushing over Alana’s prickled skin. One hand dipped across her stomach, lightly teasing over her pubic bone. She whimpered, hips lifting towards Hannibal’s hand. He grabbed her sharply by the hair. “Keep still,” He growled.

Alana forced herself to relax, although she longed to press her flesh into Hannibal’s hands. He rewarded her discipline, letting his middle finger part he folds of her pussy, sliding easily over her clitoris. She moaned low against his lips, hips shifting almost imperceptibly and inadvertently rubbing across Hannibal’s erection. He continued to tease her with his finger, their kiss growing more heated and desperate as Hannibal worked Alana into a frenzy. When she began to buck wildly Hannibal held her only enough so she wouldn’t fall from the couch, his hot breath rasping in her ear as she writhed through her climax with a long keening cry.

As she recovered, Hannibal kissed her face, gently removing her blindfold. Alana smiled up at him, love and contentment brimming in her eyes. He met her gaze for a moment, kissing her on the forehead.

She could feel his naked erection pressing into her lower back. Gently Hannibal swung her into an upright position, wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusting his cock up through her slit. While still holding Alana in place with one arm, Hannibal guided his cock up inside of her wet heat, gnawing on her ear as he began to thrust lazily inside of her.

Alana’s eyes slipped closed, overcome with the sensation of Hannibal filling her, she leaned back against his shoulder, whimpering softly as he began to pound harder against her body. She leaned forward, changing the angle slightly so Hannibal could penetrate her more deeply. He grasped her hip with one hand, the other closing on Alana’s throat and gently restricting her breathing. He found her submission intoxicating, holding her very life in his hands.

Alana felt her vision fade in and out as Hannibal varied the pressure on her trachea. She was only half conscious as she came with a long, strangled cry. She was vaguely of Hannibal’s hot breath against her neck and the tensing of his body as he came inside of her.

When Alana’s head cleared, she discovered Hannibal had laid them down along the couch and was spooned up behind her, stroking her hair. “You’re a very good Kitten,” he murmured, pressing close to her. Hannibal was glad now, that he had spared her life, brought her away with him. With both Will and Alana as his lovers, his life felt complete. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around himself and Alana and curling snugly behind her. He could smell Alana’s perfume as he nuzzled her neck, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
